


Reading About You

by leonheart2012



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Peter catches Wade reading Fanfiction about them having sex and wants in on the action.





	Reading About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably so bad, I'm sorry, but I got this random idea and had to write it. Hope someone enjoys it :)

“ _Hey, Spidey.” Wade said, hopping into the young man’s apartment. “I was just wondering if you needed any help?”_

_Peter rolled his eyes. “You mean ‘I’m horny and want to fuck like we did that one time’.”_

_Wade grinned. “That’s exactly what I mean.” He stepped closer and pinned Peter against the wall and, while the young man rolled his eyes again, a smile graced his lips, too, and they exchanged a fiery kiss that-_

“What’re you reading?” Peter asks curiously, looking over his shoulder at the screen of his laptop. Wade quickly slams it shut, hoping that the force of it hasn’t damaged his computer.

“None of your business.” He mumbles, feeling embarrassed despite his usual nonchalance about things like this. Peter just strikes him as too innocent to show him porn written about them. Wade knows he’s lucky; there isn’t usually a whole hoard of people willing to write, draw and narrate you and your crush going on dates, kissing and fucking. Usually, you have to do all the imagining yourself.

Peter narrows his eyes, but shrugs. “Fine. You just seemed to be getting excited by it.” He gives him a small smirk. “Maybe you need me to leave?”

“What?” Wade asks, still startled. “I thought...didn’t you just get here?”

“Yeah, but...” He glances down to between Wade’s legs, and he notices the bulge there.

“Oh.” He smiles, an idea forming. “It’s all for you, baby boy.” He’d read that phrase so many times he couldn’t count them all, and he sort of liked it. Okay, he loved it.

A blush darkens Peter’s cheeks. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” He sets his computer aside and stands. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Peter backs up, but he doesn’t seem too worried about what’s going to happen, so Wade steps even closer, then closer, closer, until Peter’s back is pressed against the kitchen counter. Wade easily picks him up and drops him on the counter.

“What do you say you help me with my little problem?” He whispers into the space between them, smiling when Peter shivers.

The young superhero’s pupils are blown wide, his breath hitching in his throat, and Wade can only imagine how fast his heart is beating. His lips have also grown fuller, redder, as the blood rushes to them, just begging to be kissed, and so Wade does, pushing forward and connecting them in ways he’s only read and dreamed about for the past year or so.

Peter groans softly, letting his hands come up to rest on Wade’s waist, keeping the pressure light, like he hasn’t really done this before. Wade knows that isn’t quite true. He knows Peter’s had at least one partner. Even so, Peter’s kiss is sloppy, almost desperate.

Wade gets his hands under Peter’s shirt, marvelling at just how smooth the skin is. After seeing himself in the mirror for the past however many years, he’d forgotten just how soft and supple young flesh could be. Wait, no, that sounds like he’s about to eat the poor kid. No, it’s more like...silk. Yeah, except he’s never actually _felt_ silk, so it’s more like...like…

“Stop _thinking_.” Peter hisses, squeezing him between his thighs.

“I do it so you don’t have to.”

Peter rolls his eyes and pulls him in for another kiss. “You’re such an idiot.”

“You’d better hope not, if I’m doing the thinking for the both of us.”

Sighing, Peter pushes Wade back and hops off the bench, gathering up his stuff.

“Hey, where are you going?” Wade asks with a pout.

“Away from you. If you’re going to keep being an idiot about it, I’m not staying to-” He gasps when Wade’s hands find his waist and throw him onto the couch.

“I thought you _liked_ my banter.”

“I do.” Peter admits, sitting up. “But not when we’re making out. I’d prefer if you kept your attention on me when we’re doing that. Like you do in all that Fanfiction you read.”

Wade blinks. “How long have you-”

“I read what you were reading. I got curious. I read some of it on my own and...well, there’s some pretty great stuff in there.” His face heats in a blush. “I was hoping that something would happen soon. I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Wade’s face splits in a wide grin. “You only had to say ‘I want you’, and I’d have been all over you, baby boy.”

Peter’s breath catches at the nickname, something Wade picks up and comments on immediately. “Oh, you like that, do you? You like it when I call you ‘baby boy’?”

Mouth slightly open, Peter nods almost hypnotically, and Wade glances down and, yep, he’s straining against his pants, tenting them. Taking pity on him, Wade leans down and kisses him again, resting his knee in between Peter’s thighs and grinding down softly, giving him a tantalising taste of the friction he’ll be feeling very soon.

Sighing softly, Peter tilts his head back, exposing his throat to Wade, writhing in pleasure as he attacks the unmarked, perfect column of skin. Wade knows that he can’t lose control like he normally would. He needs to make sure Peter knows that he doesn’t just want to fuck him. He wants Peter to know that he really cares about him, maybe even loves – whoa, whoa, wait, _loves_? Wade pulls back, leaving Peter panting.

“Everything okay?” He asks breathlessly, eyes reflecting his worry.

“I...yeah. I just...do you think we could wait?”

“What?”

“Like...to have sex. I want to...take you on a date first.”

Peter frowns and sits up on the couch. “Wade...we’ve known each other for more than two years. Why would we need to go on a date? I know you well enough. Do you think that you don’t know me? Because if that’s the case, I can...I don’t know, write you a book all about Peter Parker. But I want to do this _now._ I’ve wanted you for so long. I thought-”

“I just need some time.” Wade says, turning away.

Peter’s hand comes up to rest in between his shoulder blades. “Wade? What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Peter. I just...”

Arms wrap around his waist and pull him back onto the couch. “I understand.” Peter whispers, and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Take all the time you need. I’ll be ready.”

Wade closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Last time he’d fallen in love, it hadn’t ended well. She’d left him heartbroken, feeling awful, and he can’t do that again. Not now.

Behind him, Peter keeps pressing kisses to his skin, and it isn’t until he hones in on those sensations that he realises that Peter’s whispering something, too.

“What are you saying?”

“It’s a black magic spell to make you feel better.” He answers drily, then chuckles. “I love you.”

Wade’s breath catches in his chest. “You...really?”

“Really. I’ve felt this way about you for months, Wade. I’m sure I want to be with you. There’s no one else I want to-”

Wade doesn’t let him finish, instead turning around and kissing him hard. He still doesn’t feel like having sex, because he’s _definitely_ not going to just fuck him now. He wants that date first. So, they kiss deep into the night until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
